belobogismfandomcom-20200213-history
Hymn to Belobog
'' Hymn to Rod'' O thou the only begotten of nothing!, not subordinate any power. Eternal, almighty, all-merciful God. There was nothing but chaos, And God has always existed. There was no sky or space. Nothing lived, Everything was in limbo. There was no death than Only everything was in the Eternal God. Itself nothing was made. Nothing but the only begotten God, there was nothing. There was no day or night. Omnibody adrift in the universe and nothing was hidden in the dark. And darkness was like water The egg was full of wilderness in the bud. No heat, no nothing. Rod moved merciful egg whereupon snapped. A crack has not stretched, Elongation was neither above nor below. Everything was perfect, parallel and shapeless. Rod was born seed all of creation, dropped them into eggs, Son of Light born, The God Creator! In you is all power and glory! Omnipotent ,Omnibody thread was full of power because of you, and in you was all power and semen. Your divine seed and looking down on us. On the non-existence we have created! The Rod! does not have any weakness, Floating in his immortality, Eternal Father The Rod! have put their eggs in the hole seed Had feritized the whole world have opened her thighs again set into motion his anointed member and utarłeś between her thighs thousend brought life to every creature. As the two hinds united in love weave, belly grew Pervnits the egg swelled and spit it out of her womb, the earth and the moon łonu burning in her crowded, water, soil and light. egg cracked and ejected from the star himself. Whatever makes Rod Pierwnica doing so, reciprocates both love it, give yourself a kiss for kiss caress for caress, blow for blow vagina member pleasure for pleasure. Embraces these Rod and Pierwnica fused into one, adding to their passions with the breath of life emerged. The Roda! You gave life a new fact, man you put in the interior air fresh so that he awoke to new life. O thou Roda! the full force of male He gave his wife a woman that plait of his semen and the shell of his body of human, clay. The family raised above Egg in the same way as a bee pollinates the flower cap and went deep into the crack, A vagina licking her nectar gave birth to all about the color green pleasing in appearance undefiled eternal, great light praise your name, all plants and the birds that fly high. Animals that walk on the ground Roda you for mercy! threw from his semen on the ground. creating everything that exists and we serve. Who listens to Rod This does not die will live with him as his brother, Blessed be in the water, Becoming pleasing to God, Its flame is our energy which leads us to the good. Its juice is a water spout his heart He suppressed all death in such a way that disappeared in us and we become Gods. Son of Light's winners of the universe, Son of light is our protector in all He is the one who is clothed in the stars He is the Lord of life and triumphant over death Who is involved in the It rises from the grave the seed is in the body Son of Light is the eternal beginning and end endless,omipotent Rod is the creator of everything, Without it, the universe would not exist. #'Światowid-Son of Light' #'Rod-God Creator' #'Piervnica-Spirit of Heaven' These Three' elements' make up one God' Belobog'-Lord all that is good PaulSh e-mail : abona595@interia.pl